


Campos de Flores

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Os campos de flores ensinaram Shikamaru a amar... amar o trabalho, amar os problemas, amar o calor e principalmente... a amar Temari.





	Campos de Flores

Temari. Temari. Temari. Temari.

Porque esse simples nome, acompanhado daquele simples rosto, tinha que ecoar na minha cabeça em todas as horas? Na hora de dormir, na hora de descansar, na hora de sentir preguiça, na hora de comer… Poxa! Não tinha como trabalhar daquele jeito.

Dei um pontapé forte na parte de baixo da escrivaninha, fazendo com que a minha cadeira de rodinhas recuasse uns cinco metros. Observei com olhos inquietos o escritório das Empresas Nara, que se encontrava abarrotado de pessoas que eu não conhecia, ou melhor, não tinha vontade de conhecer. Mesmo fazendo força para me concentrar naquele monótono cômodo, meus pensamentos vagavam até encontrar os olhos de Temari. Os cabelos de Temari. A voz de Temari.

Temari.

Percebendo que eu não conseguiria me concentrar na pilha de quase um metro de papéis (o que significava muito trabalho) que me esperava, eu me levantei bruscamente da cadeira e saí mais do que rapidamente daquela sala, daqueles corredores, daquela empresa.  Eu tentava me concentrar em ficar irritado, mas meus pensamentos tinham vida própria e... vagavam até Temari. Ô saco!

Comecei a caminhar entre os emaranhados de gente que estavam na rua, ocupados com os preparativos do Festival da Primavera, um evento do qual eu fugia. Não que eu não gostasse da primavera. Mas ela me lembrava um rosto.

_Você consegue adivinhar qual é?_

Então, me odiando por não conseguir esquecer Temari, eu comecei a andar sem rumo. Andei por muito tempo, até ficar a quase dois quilômetros de distância de Konoha, na parte em que não existiam moradias. Apenas os campos de flores, muitas delas cerejeiras, que se espalhavam num ângulo completo de 360°. Sem perceber, eu estava sorrindo.

Deitei-me na relva macia a contemplar a paisagem, ainda sorrindo. Aos poucos, pude sentir o sono vindo, e a sensação era tão boa quanto mergulhar numa banheira de águas mornas e relaxantes. Fechei meus olhos, entrando numa espécie de transe.  Era tão bom lá que eu não fiz questão de me mexer por um bom tempo.

Só despertei quando senti alguém se mexer em meu colo, como se estivesse se aconchegando. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, eu sentia, mas não me lembrava de tê-los desamarrado.  De repente, o que quer que estivesse no meu colo se mexeu novamente, fazendo-me levantar imediatamente. Mas eu desejei não tê-lo feito.

Porque em meu colo se encontrava Temari, usando um quimono azul e trazendo os cabelos soltos pela primeira vez, que, de certa forma, realçavam seus olhos absurdamente verdes. Ela sorria pra mim, uma pequena flor na mão.

Eu estava feliz de tê-la ali, mas também estava irritado. Travei uma pequena discussão interna para ver qual dos dois sentimentos eu ia demonstrar, mas no final a irritação ganhou: torci a cara pra ela. Apesar disso, o ar de deboche que se via no seu semblante nem sequer oscilou. 

— Olá, Shikamaru! — disse ela, mirando meus olhos.

— Oi. — retruquei, de cara feia.

— Nossa! Não está feliz de me ver aqui?— indagou ela, se ajeitando novamente no meu colo.

— Não. 

— Assim você me magoa. —o bico que ela fez era adorável, mas quem disse que eu iria ceder?

— Que fique magoada. — retruquei, fazendo com que seu sorriso murchasse e desse lugar a uma cara decidida e intimidante.

— Você é um chato Shikamaru!

_Íamos começar a mesma discussão pela milésima vez?_

— Ah, não, Temari. Não estou a fim de discutir hoje. — cortei-a e, sem ânimo nenhum, deixei que meu corpo caísse molemente para trás enquanto eu contempava o céu.  Novamente, senti o sono invadir-me furtivamente, mas não fiz nenhuma objeção.

Ouvi então Temari dizer, vagamente, no meu ouvido:

— Ah, Shikamaru... Se você soubesse a intensidade do meu amor por você... —  seguido de um toque demorado em meus lábios. Remexi-me inquieto, e tão misteriosamente como havia aparecido, o toque sumiu. 

E eu me levantei, suado por causa do sol escaldante e um pouco trêmulo. Levei a mão diretamente aos meus lábios, mas não havia qualquer vestígio daquele beijo ser real. À contragosto, eu concluí que tudo não passou de um sonho, e por isso me levantei de mau humor.  Eu estava dolorido, sentindo dores de cabeça e a pele em fogo, mas, ignorando isso, me dirigi para Konoha a passos largos e vagarosos.

Quando cheguei ao portão da cidade, lá estava Temari, com algumas malas e uma expressão de puro tédio no rosto. Mascava um chiclete, usava o mesmo quimono de mais cedo e os cabelos continuavam soltos. Assim que me viu, ela sorriu do mesmo jeito que sorrira no campo das flores, e aquele sorriso me trouxe as lembranças do suposto sonho, me fazendo corar.

— O-Olá! — disse ela, me avaliando. — Nossa! Você está mais vermelho que um camarão! Estava lá dormindo até agora, não é, seu irresponsável? Vai dar um câncer de pele se continuar desse jeito.  

— É... Eu estava lá até agora a pouco mesmo. O que você está fazendo com essas malas?

— Vou voltar pra Suna hoje. Eu só vim à Konoha para ajudar Ino com os preparativos do casamento com o Sasuke, sabe? Eu preciso voltar, pois a minha cunhadinha querida quer companhia. Você sabe como Sakura é carente quando o Gaara está viajando. —  disse ela, a cara brincalhona.

Fiquei um minuto em silêncio, pensando se deveria ou não falar a ela sobre o sonho. Levantei a cabeça e vi, ao longe, o carro que buscaria Temari. Como eu só dispunha de alguns minutos, resolvi falar rápido.

— Sabe, Temari? Tive um sonho muito estranho hoje .—  o carro vinha se aproximando, rápido, mas só prestei metade da minha atenção a este fato. Eu observava a reação de Temari, que arregalou os olhos e empalideceu, mas no segundo seguinte estava recomposta, sorrindo pra mim.

— Ah, é mesmo? E qual foi? — o carro estava cada vez mais próximo. Na verdade, ele estava a menos de cem metros de nós.

— É... Eu sonhei que você estava... —  comecei a falar, mas parei ao vê-la se aproximando perigosamente.

— Talvez não tenha sido um sonho, Shika-kun... —  murmurou ela e...

Me beijou.

Mesmo um pouco assustado, retribuí prontamente. Foi um beijo suave, delicado, mas desta vez eu tinha total certeza de que era real, então eu podia ficar feliz à vontade. Só paramos quando o motorista do carro buzinou pela primeira vez. Ela afastou um pouco o rosto dela do meu e sorriu radiante. 

— Foi real... — disse baixinho, para que só ela escutasse.

— É claro que foi. — ela me deu um selinho rápido, para logo depois desvencilhar-se de meus braços e ir em direção ao carro. O motorista buzinou mais uma vez quando eu a puxei de volta pra mim.

— Eu não sei a intensidade do seu amor por mim, mas tenho certeza que não é maior que a do meu por você... —  murmurei e depois falei mais alto.— Até mais, Temari.

— Até, Shikamaru. — respondeu ela, antes de sair novamente dos meus braços e ir para o carro.

Deve ter sido coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu tive a forte impressão de que eu ouvi as palavras “ _... campos de flores fazem feitos incríveis mesmo...”_

 _É, deve ser verdade,_ pensei eu, enquanto dava meia volta e ia em direção ao prédio das Empresas Nara. Não me importava mais o sermão que eu levaria de meu pai, nem mesmo a pilha de papéis que me esperava. Nada mais importava.

Porque os campos de flores me ensinaram a amar... amar o trabalho, amar os problemas, amar o calor e principalmente... a amar Temari.


End file.
